Death To The Blondes
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: When Joey says mean things about Seto it involves him too. They get into a fight, and Mokuba doesn't know what to do to get back at him? If you like Joey, you shouldn't read this.


Death Is After The Blondes  
  
"Ok, so I'm leaving Mokuba in your capiable hands" Seto had said as he dropped Mokuba off at Yugi's with all his other friends there. Yugi had said he take best of care for Mokuba. Seto said goodbye and left.  
"Well Mokuba, what do you wanna do?" asked Tea nicely. Mokuba sighed. Tea's smile turned into a frown. Mokuba had never been left behind before. Sure he was taken away, but never left behind. "It's gonna be ok" said Yugi. Mokuba looked to Yugi and smiled.  
  
Joey broke the good moment, "Man! I can't believe that jerk Kaiba made you take care of Mokuba!" said Joey coldly, anger seemed to be rising, "I mean you've saved his butt and you have to take care of his brother!" "Hey!" Mokuba scolded.  
  
"Oh, no-a-fense Mokuba, just saying how much a jerk your brother is, it's not his fault he left you all to Yugi. or it is." Anger was rising even faster, Yugi quickly tried to change the mood. "Joey, I'm happy to take care of Mokuba."  
  
"Yeah, but Yugi." Yugi saw how mad Mokuba was getting and was not liking what was going to happen if Joey kept going, "You can't just be some controlled doll like most of everyone who likes Kaiba." "Joey, shut up!" Mokuba finally broke out.  
  
"What's your problem?" Joey spat back. "My brother is not a jerk! You're the jerk! So quit saying mean stuff!" Mokuba shoved Joey, not really that hard. "Hey Man, I'm only saying the truth." Joey pushed him back, but harder.  
  
"How would you know? You jerk!" Mokuba pushed him harder. "I don't wanna hurt you shorty." "I'm not short!" Mokuba pushed Joey into the wall. "Quit it!" Joey punched Mokuba to the ground. He was about to jump in and punch him some more, when Serenity stopped him.  
  
"Joey! That's Mokuba your beating up!" she said with shock of her brother's actions. Joey put down his fist, "Oh yeah." Mokuba got up. Blood dripped down from the cut he got on his cheek. "Look you were asking for it, man." Mokuba just glared at him, then walked away.  
  
A few days had gone by, and Seto had come back and taken Mokuba back. Seto noticed the cut one night. "Mokuba? Is that a cut on your cheek?" Seto asked observing it. It was still a fresh cut.  
  
"Did that bully, Suzuki, give it to you?" "No" Mokuba was angry at the thought of who did, "No one did, I cut myself walking through a ally." "Oh?" Seto was confused and could see Mokuba didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Hey Niomi!" Mokuba had called out as he ran through the kids to Niomi, "You know where Joey is?" Niomi was surprised at the question, but Niomi knew the answer. "Yeah, he's with my sister and all his other friends." "Good." Mokuba walked away, with Niomi closely behind him.  
  
"Mokuba? What are you." "Hey Joey!" Joey turned from the video game he was playing, "Come over here! We've got unfinished buiseness!" Niomi was shocked. She knew more then anyone what kinds of words people say when they want a fight. "Mokuba! Don't." Mokuba pushed her out of the way and walked over to Joey.  
  
"What do you want Mokuba?" Joey was clueless. Mokuba punched him straight across the face to give him the picture. Niomi gasped. "I may not fight much, but I do know the basics." Joey recovered quickly from the blow.  
  
"So you want a fight? You'll get one." "Oh no." said Yugi. They ran over to stop Joey, but they were to late. Joey had already kicked Mokuba into the air and straight onto the ground. "Mokuba!" Niomi ran over to help Mokuba up. He hit her hand away and got up himself.  
  
"Joey! Stop this!" Serenity called out. Joey turned to face his weeping sister, "Yeah Joey, if you know what's best for you." Joey turned with furry, "You still want some more?" The fight went on with Joey beating the crud out of Mokuba. Mokuba was now bloody and bruised. Joey was about to finish him off when someone stopped them.  
  
"Joey! You leave Mokuba alone! Or you'll have to deal with me!" Niomi stepped in. "Fine!" he walked in Niomi's direction when someone else stopped the fight. "Joey! How can you just go up and start a fight with my little sister!" Tea had tear filled eyes, "I thought we were good friends?" "I." Joey couldn't explain himself this time.  
  
Niomi helped Mokuba home. "Mokuba! Where were you! I was getting worried!" he then saw Mokuba, the bloody mangled mess. "What happened?" Seto asked. "I got in a fight Seto." Mokuba started to feel ashamed of himself. Ok, this fanfic shows how much I hate Joey! Poor Mokuba had to get beat up. Sorry to all Joey lovers! Anyhow, please review! 


End file.
